Baby Ratch
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Sequel to Feminine Side. While working on a part for the groundbridge, Ratchet gets turned into a sparkling. Now his bondmate, Wheeljack, has to take care of him. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't think there's anything bad, but I want to be safe. As I said, it's a sequel to Feminine Side, so if you haven't read that you might not get it. But you might, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

I know, I should be working on my other story, A Drunken Mistake, and I'm sorry I haven't been. But, Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator gave me some great ideas for sequels to Feminine Side that just couldn't wait. I promise I will write more on that as soon as I can.

As I said before, this is a sequel to Feminine Side, so if you haven't read that, you might be a little lost. But, you might not. I don't know. This is set in the Prime universe if you didn't know. I hope you enjoy. Please review, but no hate.

Tranformers, their characters, and their products sadly do not belong to me. I just use them. If they did, Ratchet would get the attention he deserves.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Baby Ratch**

Ratchet and Wheeljack had been bonded for a couple days now. Everyone already knew because Bulkhead had been running around the base announcing it to everyone. The kids didn't get it as much because they didn't really have anything like it. The closest comparison would be marriage, but that was just touching the surface of what a bond was. All the kids knew was that it was a great thing.

It was funny because Bulkhead didn't even notice Ratchet was back to normal until after he had gone around announcing that they were bonded. But by then everyone knew that. Miko seemed disappointed almost. Probably because she couldn't continue to tease Ratchet about being a femme. She'd just have to figure out other ways to annoy him.

Wheeljack and Ratchet had been spending a lot of time together. They were trying to get used to the new bond. Wheeljack used to be an engineer before he became a Wrecker, so he could help Ratchet with a lot of things. They would work on improving the base and sometimes Ratchet would let Wheeljack help with repairs.

At the moment, Ratchet was working on a part for the groundbridge that he built himself. It would make it so that they could get to their destination even faster. He had been working on this for a while. Wheeljack was hanging in the background because he didn't want to get in the way, but he still wanted to be with Ratchet.

~So, how is the part working?~ Wheeljack asked through their bond. He liked using it more than talking.

~It's working well. I just have to add this last component. This is the piece that will make it go faster,~ Ratchet replied.

~I can't believe you built that groundbridge yourself. It's amazing. I don't think even I could do that.~

~Yeah, you'd probably just blow yourself up.~

~What can I say? Blowing things up is my specialty.~

~Yeah, you're special alright.~

~Aww, thanks Doc.~

~I was being sarcastic.~

~I still take that as a compliment. I love you Ratch'.~

~I love you too, 'Jack. Now will you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate.~

~Alright, alright, sorry.~ Wheeljack then closed the bond so Ratchet could concentrate. He was disappointed though.

"Thank you," Ratchet said out loud.

When Ratchet placed the component into the part, there was a huge explosion. He had put it in wrong because Wheeljack was distracting him through their bond.

As the smoke cleared, Wheeljack looked around. "Wow, Doc. You're getting to be as bad as me with the whole exploding thing. I guess I'm rubbing off on you. Look at this. Where are you, anyways?"

Once the smoke cleared all the way though, what Wheeljack saw surprised him. There, in the middle of the floor, was a sparkling. A sparkling that looked exactly like a tiny, baby version of Ratchet! "Ratch' is that you?" he asked.

"Of course it's me you id… id… stupid head! Who else would I be?" the sparkling said in its little high pitched squeaky voice. He had tried to say idiot, but struggled and gave up.

Wheeljack couldn't help it. He started to laugh. He clutched his sides and laughed like a mad man.

"This isn't funny! I'm tiny!" the now obviously sparkling Ratchet whined.

"Yeah, that's why it's funny! You're so cute! Your voice is all high pitched and squeaky! And you're soooooo tiny!" Wheeljack replied as his laughter died down. Then he picked up the little sparkling Ratchet and snuggled him close.

"Put me down this instant! I don't want to be held!" Ratchet whined.

"Now why should I? You're so cute and cuddly! I can't help it if I want to snuggle you!"

Ratchet started to whine and struggle, but found that he couldn't escape. He started to sniffle, and then he burst into tears. "Why are you being a meanie head?!" He sobbed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I'm sorry! Please don't cry. Here, I'll let you down," Wheeljack said. He'd never seen Ratchet cry before. But, he was a sparkling. Maybe he still had some sparkling instincts even though he still had all his memories and knowledge. _Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought, _Wheeljack thought to himself. He then set the sparkling down. The sparkling's sobs calmed down until they were only little sniffles and hiccups.

"Wheeljack, what do I do? I don't want to be tiny," the little sparkling whined after a little while.

"I don't know Ratch'," Wheeljack replied.

"I'm gonna try to fix this." The little sparkling then tried to stand up, wobbled, and fell on his bottom. He looked confused, like he didn't understand how he could fall down.

"I think you better wait. You're too small to be working with tools. You can't even stand up on your own, Ratch'," Wheeljack said.

"NO! I wanna work!" The sparkling screamed. He pounded his little fists into the ground and looked like he was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Calm down, Ratch'. It'll be alright. You can work once you're big again. Right now you just need to relax. I've wanted you to take a break, and now you can. Albeit as a sparkling. But it is still a break," Wheeljack said soothingly, trying to calm the angry sparkling down. It worked.

Then Ratchet raised his tiny arms up, like he wanted to be picked up. The tiny noises he made confirmed that.

"You want to be picked up? The last time I picked you up you started crying. Are you sure?" Wheeljack asked.

The little sparkling nodded. Wheeljack then bent down and lifted up the sparkling. He cuddled him close, and the sparkling snuggled up against him. Wheeljack rubbed his back soothingly. The little sparkling then drifted off into recharge. _He's so cute like this. He's so tiny. I think I might actually like this. But I gotta be careful with what I do or say because I might make him cry again. At least I get to take care of him for once. He deserves to be loved and cuddled. Now I can give him that,_ Wheeljack thought to himself.

* * *

**Notes:**

Well, that's the first chapter. I tried to keep the personalities the same, but it is sort of hard. What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But please no hate. There will be more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Hi everyone! I've got another chapter for you! I've been writing a lot because I've been on winter break. I want to get as much done as I can. I will be alternating between this story and the other sequels, and A Drunken Mistake. That way no one is disappointed. I hate writing depressing things, so none of my stories shall be depressing. They shall always have happy endings. That's just the way I roll. So, here is another chapter. Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. They belong to other people. If they belonged to me, I would make a bunch of changes.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Baby Ratch: Part 2**

Everyone stared at the little sparkling in Wheeljack's arms as he came into the room. The red and white sparkling was snuggled up against Wheeljack's chest and was in a peaceful recharge. He looked so calm. And Wheeljack just acted like the sparkling was a normal thing.

"Is that Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked after the shock had worn off a little.

Wheeljack nodded and put a finger to his mouth to signal them to be quiet. "He's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up. I think he needs it," he whispered.

All the other bots nodded. The only bot not present was the great Optimus Prime himself. He'd find out later. Right now everyone was just looking at the little sparkling.

Bumblebee made a bunch of quiet, excitable beeps, whirrs, and chirps. He'd never seen a sparkling before. To him, it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The other autobots seemed to feel the same way, even though they had seen sparklings before. They all crowded around Wheeljack and the little sparkling Ratchet, just watching him sleep.

"Awww, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he is really cute like this," Bulkhead said quietly, trying not to wake the sparkling.

"Yeah. I didn't know Ratchet could ever be cute," Arcee whispered.

* * *

After about five minutes, Optimus Prime walked in to find everyone crowded around Wheeljack. Wheeljack was holding something in his arms. Something that looked suspiciously like a sparkling version of Ratchet! Optimus rebooted his optics, but it was still there.

"What is going on here?" Optimus asked.

Everyone turned around and shushed their Prime.

"He's sleeping. Don't wake him up," Arcee whispered.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, it's Ratchet," Bulkhead cut him off.

"How did this happen?" Of course Prime would want to know how it happened. He couldn't just let it be. He would want to know what was going on.

"Ask Wheeljack, he's the one who brought him in here," Bulkhead replied.

"Wheeljack, how did this happen?"

"Well, Ratch' was working on a part for the groundbridge, and I was talking to him. I may have distracted him, and he accidently placed a piece wrong. There was a big explosion, and poof! We have a sparkling Ratchet," Wheeljack explained.

"I see. Have you tried figuring out how to turn him back?"

"Not yet. He was pretty upset, and I had to calm him down."

"Okay." Optimus was trying to keep from crashing. This whole situation was very confusing. "Well, I guess I should go watch the monitors for Decepticon activity."

The other bots waved him off and he just shook his head. The things he had to deal with sometimes…

* * *

After Optimus had left, the little sparkling started to wake up. He yawned and stretched his tiny little arms. When he opened his optics, what he saw made him jump. All the Autobots were crowded around him, with the exception of Optimus Prime.

"Where did you guys come from? And why are you all standing around me?" Ratchet asked in his little sparkling voice.

"Um… well…" Bulkhead tried to explain.

"Well, will you stop?"

"Alright." Then all the Autobots stepped back.

"Wheeljack, can you please put me down. I don't really want to be held at the mo…mo… right now."

Wheeljack then set him down on the ground. He looked up at everyone with his big, blue, innocent optics. Then he looked down at himself. He was still a sparkling. He then started to whine. "I don't like being small! All of you are bigger than me!" he whined.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Ratch'. You are a sparkling," Wheeljack said.

"I know that! It doesn't mean I like it!"

"But you're so cute and cuddly!" Wheeljack said.

"I don't want to be cute and cuddly!" He whined. Then he started to sniffle.

_Uh oh. Here come the waterworks again,_ Wheeljack thought to himself.

Then baby Ratchet broke out into sobs. All the other bots stared in shock, but Wheeljack just picked the sparkling up and cuddled him close. He patted it on the back to calm the sobs. It worked. The sparkling stopped crying and just cuddled up to Wheeljack. The other bots just watched in surprise and shock.

"What? He's a sparkling! What do you expect?" Wheeljack said after the sparkling calmed down.

"Oh. That makes sense," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah," Arcee agreed.

Bumblebee chirped his agreement.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to find a way to fix this," Wheeljack replied.

"Until then, we have to deal with a sparkling Ratchet," Arcee said. They all nodded.

"I'm right here, you know," the little sparkling interrupted.

"We haven't forgotten about you," Wheeljack said.

"Good. I'm hungry," Ratchet said.

"Okay. I'll go get you some energon. You stay right here," Wheeljack said after he set Ratchet down.

"NO! I wanna go with you!" the little sparkling whined.

"Fine, fine. Calm down." Then Wheeljack picked Ratchet up again and took him to the place where they stored the energon. The other bots dispersed to go back to their duties.

* * *

When they got to the energon storage room, Wheeljack thankfully found a small cube of energon. He handed the cube to Ratchet, who struggled with gripping it in his tiny hands. Finally, the sparkling gave up and gave the cube back to Wheeljack.

"You want me to feed you?" Wheeljack asked.

The little sparkling nodded.

"Okay." He then started to feed the sparkling.

After he was finished, the sparkling hugged him. "I love you Wheeljack. Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"You aren't a burden, Ratch'. I like to take care of you. I don't usually get to. You're always the one taking care of us. It's my turn for a change," Wheeljack replied.

The little sparkling snuggled closer and sighed. "You're so nice."

"Earlier you called me a meanie head. Now I'm nice?"

"You were being a meanie head earlier. Now you're not."

"Alrighty. Whatever you say, Ratch'."

* * *

**Notes:**

So there's another chapter. What did you think? I tried to keep the characters personalities the same, but I wanted to make sparkling Ratchet a little cuter and more innocent since he's a sparkling. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But again, no hate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Hey everybody! New chappie for y'all! As you can see, I've been updating every day. But don't get used to it, because when I get off from winter break I won't get to write as much. So enjoy it while it lasts. Anyways, this is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their characters, shows, and franchises don't belong to me. It is sad. When I rule the world, I shall take over Transformers first. Mwahahahahaha! But until then, someone else owns them.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Baby Ratch: Part 3**

The next day, Wheeljack came from his makeshift lab he shared with Ratchet. He was carrying the little sparkling. Ratchet was snuggled up against him. He seemed to gravitate towards Wheeljack more than anyone else. Perhaps it's because they were bondmates.

"Have you made any progress in figuring out how to fix this, Wheeljack?" Optimus Prime asked.

"No. But I have discovered something else. If I don't fix this within ten days, Ratchet will start acting more and more like a sparkling until he is one. Then it will be permanent, and we will have to wait until he grows up again to have Ratchet back. And he may not retain any of his old memories. We will have a bot younger than Bumblebee, and with the memories to match. As we saw from yesterday, he has already started to act more sparkling-like and less like his normal self," Wheeljack explained.

"Then we must figure this out before it comes to that."

"I know. I'm working on that as we speak. I just took a break to get some energon for me and Ratch' here."

At the mention of his name, Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack and smiled. "Wheeljack, I'm hungry! Oh, hi Optymus!" he said.

Optimus crinkled his nose at the incorrect pronunciation of his name, but chose to ignore it because this was a sparkling, after all. "Hello, Ratchet. I shall be going now. Keep working on a way to fix this, Wheeljack. We need Ratchet back," he said. Then he turned and started to leave.

"Can do, sir!" Wheeljack said chipperly.

"I don't want to be small anymore! Wheeljack, I want you to fix me! I hate being tiny! How long is it gonna take?" the little sparkling whined after Optimus had left.

"I don't know, Ratch'. I don't know. I'm trying my best though. Now let's get some energon. You were telling me you were hungry, remember?" Wheeljack replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Is it okay if I set you down? It's sort of hard to get energon while holding you."

The little sparkling thought about it for a little bit. Then he looked up at Wheeljack and nodded disappointedly. Wheeljack set him down on the ground and went to get some energon. Ratchet stared after him as he traced the lines on the ground.

* * *

A couple hours later, an alarm went off. Optimus walked into the room and looked about to see everyone already there.

"The Decepticons are digging for more energon. They've finally decided to come out of their little hiding spot," Arcee said.

"I knew this peace and quiet wouldn't last for long," Bulkhead added. Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

"They seem to be using some sort of new technology. Wheeljack, I may need your expertise on this," Optimus said.

"But who will watch Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked.

"Bulkhead can watch the sparkling. I do not believe we will need as much brute force," Optimus answered.

"Awww, but I wanted to kick some Decepticon butt!" Bulkhead whined.

"There will be plenty of opportunities to do that in the future, Bulkhead. For now, someone needs to stay here to guard the sparkling. He is not capable of defending himself at the moment," Optimus replied.

"Oh, alright. But only for 'Jackie," Bulkhead relented.

"Ratch', I'm gonna need to leave you here with Bulkhead," Wheeljack told the sparkling.

"NO! I wanna go with you!" the sparkling whined.

"It's not safe for a sparkling out there. You will be safer in here. Don't worry. I promise I will come back."

"Fine." The sparkling relented, and Wheeljack set him down on the ground.

"Bulk', I need you to watch Ratchet. I don't want him to get into any trouble," Wheeljack said.

"Alright. Can do 'Jackie," Bulkhead replied.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded.

Bulkhead then turned to the monitors to watch the screens. The Autobots rolled out of the groundbridge. What they didn't realize was that a little sparkling had followed them out.

* * *

After the others had left, Bulkhead looked at the monitors. He thought maybe it would give him something to do. After a while, though, he got bored.

"So, Ratch'. What do you want to do?" he asked.

When there was no reply, Bulkhead started to get worried. He looked around, but the sparkling was not there. Then he searched the whole rest of the base. The sparkling was nowhere to be found.

He then decided to go back to the main room. Maybe the sparkling had wandered back there. He looked at the monitors, and what he found was bad. On the screen, there were five Autobot life signals, instead of four! Ratchet must have snuck through the groundbridge when he wasn't looking.

"Uh oh. Jackie is sooooo gonna kill me when he gets back," Bulkhead muttered.

* * *

At the coordinates where the Decepticons were, the Autobots were locked in battle. It turned out that there were more Decepticons than they had originally thought.

Meanwhile, Starscream was flying around in the sky, watching the battle below. He was really enjoying it. He was glad that he did not have to fight in the battle because he had left. Sure, Megatron could have spotted him, but Starscream didn't care. If Megatron had spotted him, he would have been shot out of the sky by now. So he just flew around watching the fight take place.

Then, he saw something that surprised him. Crawling around the battlefield behind some boulders was a sparkling! No one else had seen it. It was probably because they were too busy fighting to notice. But, Starscream had noticed it.

His instincts suddenly kicked in. Even though he was a cruel, traitorous, ex-Decepticon, he couldn't just leave a sparkling in the middle of a battlefield. It just wasn't right. Even for him. So he swooped down behind some rocks and transformed into his base mode.

There, he snuck behind boulders and slinked around corners. He did not want to be spotted, because then it would mean he would be shot. Both parties hated him. He would rather not be shot by either group.

Finally he reached the sparkling. The red and white sparkling was cowering behind some rocks. He was probably frightened from the battle going on around him.

Starscream may have been a cruel, mean, awful bot, but even he couldn't resist this little scared sparkling. He picked up the little sparkling and held him close. The sparkling didn't seem to mind too much. He was probably too scared to care about who was holding him. He just curled up into Starscream's chest and started to sob.

Starscream wasn't sure what to do. He had never taken care of a sparkling before, and he had no idea how to calm one down. So he just transformed with the sobbing sparkling inside of him and flew off to his makeshift home. He could figure all this out when he got there.

* * *

Wheeljack was shooting at Breakdown when he saw something that shocked and scared him. Behind a couple of boulders was sparkling Ratchet! And he was with Starscream! Starscream! The traitorous, ex-Decepticon who didn't care about anyone but himself!

He was horrified by all the images that came into his mind. Images of what Starscream could do to Ratchet. Who knows what that traitor could do?

He felt his energon begin to boil as Starscream flew off with the sobbing sparkling. He was going to kill Bulkhead when he got back to base. It didn't matter that Bulkhead was his best friend. He was dead meat!

Bulkhead was supposed to be watching Ratchet, but he couldn't even manage that! Ratchet had somehow managed to follow them out. Bulkhead was so gonna die when Wheeljack saw him next. He couldn't believe that his best friend was so oblivious! Ratchet was his bondmate! He should have paid at least a little more attention.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Oh no! Another cliffhanger! What are we going to do? What's going to happen to Ratchet? Will Wheeljack really kill his best friend? How good will Starscream be at taking care of a sparkling? Find out the answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter!

Sorry. I just couldn't resist the wonderful cliffhanger opportunity. Also, it was really fun acting like a soap opera announcer for a second there. I'm not really sure where this story is going. It sort of ran away and is just taking me along for the ride. We will see what happens next. So, what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But no hate please.

P.S. Does anybody even read these notes? I know some people do, but I don't feel like many people do. I like to be really silly sometimes with these. This is one of those times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I have another chapter for you! And to eliminate the confusion, when I said every day, I meant every other day. Sorry. Anyways, just don't get used to it. I left you on a cliffhanger last time. So I decided I should write. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But no hate please. Also, if you have questions, I will be happy to answer them. It makes me feel important.

I own Transformers and everything related to them! Oh, wait. I just got a call from the government. They say I don't own anything. Darn. But I will own them one day! Mwahahahahaha! But until then, I own nothing but my stories and a Starscream and Soundwave.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Baby Ratch: Part 4**

When Starscream saw the sparkling, his seeker programming had kicked in. Seekers were programmed to be very protective of sparklings and carriers of sparklings. Since Starscream was a seeker, he had that exact same programming. It didn't matter that he was an ex-Decepticon. You can't fight what you were born with. So, when he had seen the sparkling out in the middle of the battlefield, his instincts kicked in. He had to protect that sparkling, even though he had no idea how to care for one.

So, when Starscream got to his makeshift home, he transformed and set the sobbing sparkling on the ground. He had no idea what to do. He knew he needed to take care of this sparkling because otherwise it would be all alone. But he had no idea how to care for sparklings. Especially one that was crying.

He stared at the crying sparkling, unsure of what to do. He was starting to get annoyed. If the sparkling didn't stop, he was going to freak out. Maybe if he picked the sparkling up, it would stop crying.

He then picked up the little red and white sparkling, and it started to calm down. He held it close, and its sobbing turned to little sniffles and hiccups. It had worked. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. He is really cute, now that I think about it. And finally he stopped with the annoying crying. Maybe I can do this,_ Starscream thought to himself. _And this sparkling would make the perfect heir to help with my cause. This could be better than I thought. I shall raise this sparkling, and we can rule the Decepticon army together. Maybe even the universe! It's perfect!_

* * *

When the Autobots arrived through the groundbridge back to the base, Bulkhead was waiting for them. Maybe if he told Wheeljack now, he wouldn't be so mad.

Or not. When Wheeljack got through the groundbridge, he looked ready to kill. He stormed into the base first, with the others behind him.

"Bulkhead! I thought I told you to watch Ratchet! But you can't even manage that! He followed us out, and now Starscream has him! You should have paid more attention! Now Ratchet is with Starscream, and who knows what Starscream will do to him?" Wheeljack growled.

"I'm sorry Jackie! I didn't know! He must of snuck through right behind you! How was I supposed to know he would do that?" Bulkhead replied nervously. Wheeljack didn't get angry often, but when he did, you'd better stay out of his way. It was scary.

"Well, sorry isn't gonna cut it! Ratchet is gone, and it's all your fault!"

"Okay, then I'll go look for him. It was my fault he got lost, so I should go find him."

"I do not believe that is a wise idea, Bulkhead. Ratchet may be missing, but we have no idea on his whereabouts. Starscream has been rogue from the Decepticons for a while now, and we have no idea where he may be at. It is not very logical to go searching aimlessly for something. We must figure out where Starscream is, and that is where we will find Ratchet. But just charging out with no strategy is a very unwise thing to do," Optimus said.

"But Prime! We need to find him before something happens to him!" Wheeljack argued.

"This is not up for discussion. No one is to go out unless I command it. We already have one missing comrade, and we do not need another," Optimus replied.

"Fine."

"Very well, now all of you should return to your duties. I shall return to mine as well."

* * *

The sparkling Starscream was holding had just fallen into recharge. Starscream did not want to set the sparkling down in fear that it would be woken. So, he just held it in his arms and watched it sleep. It was so peaceful while sleeping. A pleasant difference from the sobbing.

"You know, you are very cute. You look very strong as well. I believe you will make an excellent partner in my cause. We can rule the galaxy together, you and I. Won't that be great?" Starscream said to the little recharging sparkling. He felt very happy at the moment. He knew that this sparkling was wonderful.

After a little while, the sparkling started to wake up. It yawned and blinked its little optics a couple times. Then he looked up at Starscream, confused. "Who are you? I've never seen you before. Where's Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Wait, you can talk?" Starscream asked. He was a little surprised that a sparkling that looked so young was able to speak already.

The sparkling nodded.

"That is amazing. You must be very smart. Well, anyways, I am Starscream. I am the one who found you in the middle of the battlefield. I saw you all alone, and I did not want you to get hurt. So I took you back with me. Who is Wheeljack?" Starscream said.

"Wheeljack is this really nice guy. I don't really remember who he is exactly, but he is really nice. He was the one taking care of me before," The sparkling answered.

"Well, okay. So, what were you doing out in the battlefield anyways? A battlefield is no place for sparklings."

"I don't remember. So your name is Starscream? It's nice."

"Why thank you. You are very polite, you know that?"

"No, but now I do. I'm hungry."

"Hmm. You're hungry? I think I might have some energon here somewhere. Let me see." Starscream then set the sparkling down and went to look for his energon. He didn't want the sparkling to be hungry. That would not be nice, and the sparkling might start crying again. Starscream definitely did not want that.

He found a small cube and brought it back to the sparkling, who was looking in wonderment at his surroundings. He sat down next to the little sparkling and started to feed it. His hands didn't look big enough to hold the cube himself, so Starscream decided he should just feed it. This was easier than he thought.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Bumblebee had picked up the kids from school and came driving in. The kids got out and saw that Bulkhead and Wheeljack were talking with each other.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Miko asked.

"Ratchet's been taken by Starscream because I wasn't paying attention. Now we're trying to figure out how to get him back," Bulkhead replied.

"Why was he taken by Starscream?" Miko questioned.

"It's a long story," Wheeljack answered.

"Don't worry, we've got all afternoon. It's Friday, which means no homework," Miko said. Raf and Jack nodded in agreement. They were just as curious as Miko.

"Well, yesterday, the Doc was working on a new part for the groundbridge. I was distracting him, and he placed a part wrong," Wheeljack started.

"What does any of this have to do with the Docbot being taken by Starscream?" Miko interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, there was a huge explosion and something happened. Ratch' got turned into a sparkling."

"Sparkling?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you call it something different. A sparkling is basically our version of a baby," Wheeljack explained.

"So the Docbot got turned into a baby? Man, he's been having a ton of bad luck lately," Miko snickered.

"I know. Anyways, I was trying to figure out how to turn him back before he would become a sparkling permanently."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a sparkling permanently? So we'd have a baby Ratch' forever?"

"Well, at least until he grew up again. As I was trying to say, we got an alarm that said that the Decepticons were digging for more energon. They were using a different type of tech, so Optimus wanted me to come along. I left Ratch' with Bulk', but Bulk' wasn't paying attention and he followed us through. Then Starscream swooped in and took him," Wheeljack explained.

"Oh, I get it. The Docbot wanted to come with, but you wouldn't let him. So he followed you through," Miko said after Wheeljack was finished.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Bulkhead replied.

"Who? Me? I would never do such a thing! I'm way more responsible," Miko said.

"Yeah. Then you just magically appear whenever we go out," Bulkhead replied.

"Okay, there's that, but I would never let myself get taken by Starscream. That's just stupid!" Miko said.

"So is following us out into a battle with Decepticons. You could get killed."

"I'm way too awesome to be killed."

"Whatever. Anyways, we're trying to figure out how to get him back," Wheeljack said.

"Well then, we'll let you get to it," Miko replied. Then she walked away.

* * *

A half hour later, Bulkhead and Wheeljack still hadn't come up with a strategy other than just going out and searching. Wheeljack had narrowed down Starscream's whereabouts to five locations that he could possibly be.

"That's it! I'm just gonna go out and look for him! We haven't come up with anything! I don't care what Optimus says! I don't want to leave Ratchet out there any longer!" Wheeljack said, exasperated.

"Well then, I'm going with you," Bulkhead said.

"No. I don't want you to get in trouble too," Wheeljack replied.

"This was my mess, so I should help clean it up. I need to go with you."

"Fine. But if Prime punishes you, just remember it's your own fault."

"I'll remember that. Ratchet, can you open the groundbridge? We need to go find Ratchet," Bulkhead said.

The kids had been listening to their conversation. "Bulk', that makes absolutely no sense! The Docbot can't open the groundbridge! He's the one you're going out to look for!" Miko said, amused at how silly her guardian could be at times.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that," Bulkhead said.

"Uh huh."

"I think I know who would be willing to help you," Raf piped in.

"Who?" Wheeljack asked.

"Bee!" Raf called.

"Oh, yeah! Bumblebee!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Bumblebee came in, chirping to Raf. He was wondering why Raf had called him.

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack want to go out to look for Ratchet, but they need help. They need someone to man the groundbridge for them and be their lookout. Do you think you could help them?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee chirped a yes in reply. Then he walked over to the groundbridge controls and chirped a "Whenever you're ready".

"Bee, open the groundbridge," Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee pulled the switch and the groundbridge opened to the coordinates plugged in. Then, Wheeljack and Bulkhead drove through.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Oh no! Another cliffhanger! Sorry. I just felt that if I continued this chapter would be way too long. Also, I felt that this was the perfect place to stop it. Didn't you? Probably not because it's a cliffhanger. Sorry. I just couldn't help myself.

The thing about seekers I found in another story and I thought it would be good to use. I sort of liked the idea. Also, I liked the idea that Starscream had a soft and caring side.

What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Just don't give me any hate, please. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I like to answer questions. It makes me feel important. And I usually answer them right away, either in the story itself, or a PM if you are a part of Fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

Hello again! I have another chapter for you guys! Sorry I didn't do it yesterday. I was sort of busy. And if you haven't read my other story, happy New Year! Sorry it's a day late. So here it is. I left you on a cliffhanger last time. Sorry about that. Anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their toys, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. I own nothing but some toys and a bunch of pictures of Ratchet. But they will one day! Mwahahahahaha!

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Baby Ratch: Part 5**

The little sparkling was crawling around Starscream's makeshift home, exploring. Starscream wasn't far behind. He didn't want the sparkling to get into any trouble. Especially if this sparkling could be his future heir. The red and white sparkling seemed fascinated with all the technology on this ship that served as Starscream's home.

Starscream was glad that this sparkling was fairly calm. He did not want to deal with a hyperactive or sobbing sparkling. That would not be fun. This sparkling just seemed to want to know as much as he could. Starscream could allow that.

After a little bit, the sparkling stopped and turned around to face Starscream. He pointed to one of the screens and looked at Starscream.

"You want to see the screen?" Starscream asked.

The little sparkling nodded. Starscream picked up the sparkling and lifted him up so he could see the screen better. It was turned off, so there wasn't really anything there. But the sparkling was still fascinated with all the controls surrounding it. He started pressing buttons, and the screen turned on.

"How did you do that? Even I couldn't figure out how to turn that thing on. How did you figure it out?" Starscream asked. He was very confused. He had worked forever trying to get the screens to work, and this little sparkling had figured it out in less than a minute.

"Simple. These buttons have to be pressed in a certain order, and the screen can turn on. It wasn't that hard. It is the order that you usually use to turn things on," the sparkling replied in his little voice. It was really cute. This little sparkling was saying really smart things in this little squeaky voice.

Starscream was amazed. This sparkling was really smart. Not only could it talk, but it knew about technology and how to work it. This sparkling was the perfect heir. He would probably grow up to be a genius.

"I may need your help more often. You seem to know how to work this stuff. I haven't been able to figure it out. Maybe you can help me," Starscream said.

"Okay. I can do that," the sparkling said. "But I miss Wheeljack. Can you help me find him?" he asked.

"Sure. I will help you find this Wheeljack, and you will help me figure out how to get this to work. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were driving around, trying to figure out where Starscream would be hiding. They had already gone to three of the five locations Wheeljack had narrowed it down to, and all of them proved to be empty. They had been searching for three hours.

"We're never going to find him!" Bulkhead whined.

"We're not done looking. Stop whining. It's your fault he's missing, so you shouldn't be complaining. Anyways, you wanted to come. It's not my fault that Starscream took him," Wheeljack said.

"But Jackie, it's not like I meant to lose him!" Bulkhead whined.

"Yeah, but you did. Just relax. We've only got two more places left to look."

"Alright."

"Here it is. Come on. Let's transform and look around."

"Okay."

Then they transformed into their bipedal modes and started to walk around. Wheeljack scanned for any kind of Cybertronian life signature, but came up with nothing. "Well, there's nothing here either. Which means Starscream is at the last place on our list. Come on. Let's go," he said.

Bulkhead groaned. He was tired of looking. He should have paid more attention. Then he wouldn't be driving around aimlessly, looking for a sparkling. Instead he would be hanging out with Miko, listening to heavy metal or doing something else really cool.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the last coordinates on their list, Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed and started to look around. They walked around for a bit, not seeing anything.

They were about to give up and go home when Bulkhead saw something out of the corner of his optic. It looked like a big, black ship. "Jackie! Come over here! I think I found it!" he shouted.

Wheeljack ran over to him and looked to see what Bulkhead was talking about. True enough, there was a ship that looked exactly like something that Starscream would stay in. Wheeljack almost jumped for joy. "We found it! We found it Bulk'! Now all we have to do is go in and save Ratchet!" he said.

"Yep. I'm awesome, I know," Bulkhead said.

"I'm not sure I would say that. You're the one who lost him in the first place, remember?" Wheeljack replied.

"Oh, yeah. That. Sorry."

"It's okay. Now we just have to rescue Ratch'. Come on." Then they headed towards the ship.

* * *

The ship had no security, so when Wheeljack and Bulkhead got there, they just walked right through the front door. They wandered around the halls, peering in rooms to see if they could find them.

After a little bit, they came across what they were looking for. There, in one of the rooms, the control room by the looks of it, was Starscream. And he was holding baby Ratchet. They seemed to be looking at one of the monitors.

Starscream sensed a presence behind him and turned around. There in the doorway, were two Autobots. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" he asked menacingly.

"Hey! That's Wheeljack! Hi Wheeljack! This is Starscream! He was watching me," Ratchet said.

"That's Wheeljack?" Starscream asked the sparkling.

"Yes, I'm Wheeljack. Now give me back the sparkling," Wheeljack said.

"Why should I? And how did you get in here anyways?" Starscream replied.

"Your front door was wide open. It wasn't really that hard to get in," Bulkhead said.

"And you should give me the sparkling because if you don't, I will make sure that all anyone finds of you is pieces," Wheeljack said as he pulled out his swords.

"O-okay, fine. Here take him. I only took him because he was in the middle of a battlefield. I didn't want to see a sparkling get hurt," Starscream said as he handed Ratchet to Wheeljack.

"You're a con! Or at least you were. Why would you care about a sparkling?" Bulkhead asked, confused. He didn't think Starscream cared about anyone but himself.

"Oh! I just realized. Starscream, you're a seeker, right?" Wheeljack said.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Starscream asked. He was starting to get annoyed. Wouldn't these Autobots just leave him alone? They took his heir. He just wanted them to leave.

"Well, Bulkhead, seekers have this programming that makes them need to protect sparklings. Even though Starscream was a con, he is also a seeker. Which means he felt that he needed to protect this sparkling. I just remembered that," Wheeljack explained.

"Oh. That makes sense," Bulkhead replied.

"I'm still right here you know. Who is this sparkling anyways? He kept talking about you like you were the best thing in the world. I really don't see what he thinks is so great about you," Starscream asked.

"This sparkling here, is Ratchet. He got turned into a sparkling, and I was trying to figure out how to turn him back. That is until you took him," Wheeljack answered.

"So I had the Autobot medic and didn't even know it? That must be how he figured this stuff out. Well, take him, before I change my mind and decide to take him back," Starscream said. He was sort of disappointed. It turned out that the sparkling that was going to be his heir was really the Autobot medic. And the sparkling was going to help him, until these Autobots had come to take him back. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Alright," Wheeljack said. Then he took Ratchet and left. Bulkhead followed behind. Then they headed back to the Autobot base.

Starscream sighed. He sort of liked having that sparkling around, even if it was the Autobot medic. Oh well. He would just have to continue his quest alone.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Poor Starscream. Now I feel sort of bad for him. Oh well. At least Ratchet is back with Wheeljack. So, there's the next chapter. What did you think? I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Just please don't give me any hate.

I think I only have one or two more chapters left to this story. We'll have to see. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I know I've enjoyed writing it. I like all the cuteness. There's less humor than I would've liked, but that's okay. The story sort of ran away from me and is just dragging me along for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you all! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I only have either one or two more chapters left of this story, counting this one. I have to see where it takes me. This could possibly be the last chapter. We will have to see. But don't worry. I'm thinking about doing more for this series. It seems a lot of people like my Ratchet and Wheeljack pairing, so I think I might write more in the series.

I'm sad. Winter break is almost over. I won't be able to write as much. School usually takes over my life. And I am going to be in the pit orchestra for our musical, Guys and Dolls. So I will have lots of rehearsals. I won't have much time to do anything else because they go late and then I have a ton of homework. But, I will try to write when I can and do as much writing as I can.

I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. If you're still reading it, then you probably have. Or you're just crazy and can't stop for some unknown reason. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please review! Reviews keep me going! They help me survive and want to write more! Just don't give me any hate.

Transformers, their toys, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. If they did, Ratchet would get the credit he deserves.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

~Bond Talk~

* * *

**Baby Ratch: Part 6**

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were driving back to base. The little sparkling Ratchet was riding in Wheeljack in one of the seats. He seemed to be recharging peacefully.

They were also trying to prepare to face another lecture from Prime. They had left without his permission for the second time in a row. At least for Wheeljack. This was Bulkhead's first time.

"I am so gonna be in trouble when we get back, Jackie," Bulkhead said.

"So am I. This is the second time I've left without Prime's permission. I will probably face the lecture of a lifetime. You're lucky. This is only your first offence. I think Prime will let you off easy. Me, on the other hand, will not be let off so easy," Wheeljack replied.

"I don't know, Jackie. You did save Ratch'. I think that counts for something."

"You helped save him. And Prime lectured me last time too."

"Yeah, I helped save him, but I was the one who lost him in the first place. I don't think saving him counts for anything. I was just cleaning up my mess. That isn't gonna get me out of trouble."

"I guess you're right. Well, we will just have to see. Maybe the other bots will back us up."

"I know Bee will. He was the one that helped us in the first place. And he seemed to care as much as we did."

"Yeah."

* * *

When Bulkhead and Wheeljack arrived back at base, Optimus was waiting at the entrance for them. Bulkhead transformed into his base mode. Wheeljack gently let sparkling Ratchet out and then followed suit. He picked up the still recharging sparkling and cradled it in his arms.

They both turned to look at Optimus. Prime had the same serious look on his face as he always did. Wheeljack always wondered how he could keep such a straight face all the time. He would be great at poker.

"Where have you two been? I thought I had ordered everyone to stay on the base. It does not appear that you were listening," Optimus stated in his deep, rumbling voice.

"Um… It's kinda a long story," Bulkhead replied.

"I have the time," Optimus said.

"We needed to go save Ratchet. Yes, you told us not to leave, but we had to find him. Who knows what Starscream could've done to him? We had narrowed it down to five places. That way, we wouldn't quite be searching aimlessly. I know, we sorta bent the rules, but we needed to find him. Starscream could've done any number of things to him. We were lucky that he is a seeker because it meant that Ratchet was unharmed. But we didn't know that at the time. Starscream is unpredictable. That's why we had to disobey orders," Wheeljack explained.

"I see. You should have come to me with this information instead of going without my permission. I would have understood. But instead, you felt the need to disobey orders. This is the second time you have done that, Wheeljack. And Bulkhead, I am very disappointed in you. I clearly told you to stay, and yet you disobeyed my orders. Just because you had lost the sparkling in the first place does not mean that you should be reckless. I will let both of you off with a warning this time, but this is your last chance. If you disobey my orders again, I will be forced to punish you. I am not being cruel by giving you these orders. I am securing the safety of our team. That is the reason my orders must be obeyed. It is for our protection and the protection of others. If you believe I am wrong when I give you an order, come to me. Do not just blatantly disobey me," Optimus said.

"Thanks Prime. We will try to remember that. Now, I am going to the lab. I want to try to get Ratchet back to normal," Wheeljack said.

"Very well then. Proceed."

"Thanks Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"You are welcome," Optimus replied. Then they all parted to do their own thing.

* * *

Wheeljack was in the lab with sparkling Ratchet. The little sparkling seemed very happy playing with some of the things that Wheeljack had given to it. Ratchet had woken up a couple minutes after they had arrived. He needed to keep the sparkling busy so he could work. That is why he had given the sparkling things to keep him entertained. He didn't want the sparkling to interrupt what he was doing or get in the way.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing? I want you to play with me!" The little sparkling whined after a little bit.

"I can't play with you right now, Ratchet. I need to figure out how to turn you back to normal. You want to be big again, right?" Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. I guess. But I'm booooored!" The sparkling said.

"I'll tell you what. If I can't figure it out in thirty minutes, I'll take a break and we can play," Wheeljack replied.

"Okay, fine. I guess I can wait some more."

"Good. Now let me get back to work."

"Okey dokey."

Wheeljack turned back to what he was doing. He was fiddling with the groundbridge part Ratchet was working on before he got turned into a sparkling. Maybe if he put that wire there, and that switch there… Nope. Just a little miniature explosion. It's a good thing it wasn't bigger. He didn't want the little sparkling to get hurt, and he wasn't sure he could repair himself.

Maybe having the sparkling here wasn't such a good idea. But Ratchet didn't want to leave Wheeljack. Every time Wheeljack left him alone for even a second, the sparkling started to whine. And he didn't really trust anyone to watch the sparkling anyways since Bulkhead had lost him.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Miko came bounding into the room. "Hey Jackie! I hear you got the Docbot back from Starscream. Whatcha doin' anyways?" She said.

"I'm trying to figure out how to turn Ratchet back to normal. And you're distracting me," Wheeljack said.

"Wow. You've been hanging with the Docbot too long. You sound almost just like him."

"I'm just frustrated. I can't seem to figure it out. Sorry. So what have you been up to? Been doing anything cool with Bulk?"

"Yeah, we went dune bashing! It was awesome!"

"Cool."

"Hey! Is this the Docbot? He's sooooo cute! I think it might be the cutest thing I've ever seen! I didn't think the Docbot could ever be cute. I guess I was wrong," Miko said as she saw Ratchet playing on the floor.

"Yeah that's Ratchet."

At the sound of his name, Ratchet looked up from his toys and saw Miko. "Hi! Do you want to play with me? Wheeljack is too busy. But you don't look busy, so will you play?"

"Sure. I can play with you. Hey! Can we keep him like this for a little longer? You said he won't be like this forever until ten days, right? Well I guess it's nine now, but please? He's sooo cute! And he's not all grumpy!"

"I enjoy having a little sparkling Ratchet around as much as you do, but I want the old Ratchet back. I want my bondmate back. So I want to fix him," Wheeljack replied.

"Okay. Fine. But he's soooo cute!"

"I know. But I want my Ratchet back. Not a sparkling."

"Oh, I see!" Miko said and she winked at Wheeljack. Then she sat down next to the sparkling and started to play with him. Wheeljack just turned back to what he was working on.

* * *

"Hey, what's your name?" Ratchet asked Miko after a little bit.

"My name is Miko! You don't remember me?" Miko replied.

"No. I don't. But you seem really nice. My name is Ratchet."

"Wheeljack, maybe you are right about needing to change him back. He doesn't even remember my name!" Miko whined to Wheeljack.

"Yeah. I told you he would start to act more and more like a sparkling. That means he would have the memories of a sparkling too. That's part of the reason I want to change him back. I need to work on this. I'm glad you are playing with him though. He seems to like it," Wheeljack replied.

"Yeah. I was bored so I decided I wanted to help you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the old Docbot. So please fix him."

"Okay." He then went back to trying to fiddle with the part for the groundbridge. He then got an idea. If Ratchet had the part a certain way when he turned into a sparkling, maybe having it the opposite way would turn him back. It was a good thing Wheeljack had a good memory. He remembered what the part looked like before he started to fiddle with it. "I think I figured it out!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Since you seem to have it all figured out, I'm gonna leave. I wanna see what Bulk's up to," Miko said. Then she got up and left.

"Alright Ratch'. Do you want to be big again?" Wheeljack asked the sparkling still on the ground.

"Yeah! I don't like being small! I want to be big!" Ratchet replied.

"Well then, here goes nothing." He then set the part on the ground, and switched some wires. He stepped back into the doorway. That was where he was during the original incident. There was a big explosion, and smoke filled the room once again.

"Did it work?" Wheeljack asked as the smoke cleared.

Ratchet, now back to his normal size and self, stood up. "Yes, I believe it did. Thanks Wheeljack. For everything," he said.

"You're welcome Ratch'. You know I would do anything for you. But you did make a cute sparkling," Wheeljack replied.

"Just shut up," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Okay then." Wheeljack then grabbed Ratchet and pulled him into a kiss.

~It's good to have you back, Ratch',~ Wheeljack said over their bond.

~It's good to be back, Jack. I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do, and thanks for everything,~ Ratchet said.

~I love you too Ratch'. You're welcome.~

"Awwww! A happy ending! It's good to have you back, Docbot!" a voice said from the doorway.

Ratchet and Wheeljack both broke the kiss and turned to the doorway to see Miko standing there. "Miko! Get out of here! Can't you see I'm busy?" Ratchet said.

"Yeah, you're busy alright. Busy making out! But I'll leave you two alone. It's good to have you back to normal, Docbot. I mean you were cute, but you weren't really you."

"Thanks Miko. Now get out of here already!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Then Miko left.

* * *

**More Notes:**

So, there it is! What did you think? I have more story ideas for this series, but that is the end of this story. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But no hate, please. Also, I want you guys to tell me if I should write more in this series or with this Ratchet and Wheeljack paring. I have some ideas lined up, but I need your opinion. I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
